


Costume

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [11]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunny Costume, Costumes, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Ranmaru’s got a plate of food and a surprise from Reiji are waiting for him at home.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru, Kurosaki Ranmaru/Nanami Haruka
Series: Smutember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Kudos: 14





	Costume

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe how long this QN series is getting. I hope you enjoy!

“I didn’t think you were working tonight,” Ranmaru said, wrapping his arms around Haruka’s waist.

He’d made it home just in time to catch her leaving.

She flashed him an apologetic smile. “STARISH asked me to help them rework the bridge of the new song.” She stood on her toes and pecked his lips. “I’ll be home late.”

Ranmaru sighed. “I was looking forward to your cooking.”

Haruka laughed, poking his stomach. “I left you a plate in the fridge. You should have some after you see Reiji.”

“Tch. What’s our buffoon gotten into this time?”

She grinned, giving him one last kiss before she headed toward the elevator. “You’ll see in a minute.”

Heading inside, Ranmaru locked the door. Ai was at an EDM festival this weekend, and Camus had been summoned by his queen, which meant he was alone with Reiji for the evening.

There were worse ways to pass the time.

Tossing his keys on the counter, Ranmaru grabbed a glass of water. 

“Oy, Reiji?” He poked his head into the man’s room. Hopefully this wouldn’t take long. He loved the nights when Haruka cooked, and he was eager to have the plate she had prepared for him.

“Ran-Ran! I thought that was you,” Reiji called from the closet. “I’ll be out in a sec.”

“Haruka implied you’re up to no good again.”

“Eh!? My Girl would never be so mean!”

Ranmaru groaned, running a hand though his hair. “So what did you do this time?”

Reiji swung the closet door open, and, eyes going wide, Ranmaru choked on the water he had been gulping.

Waggling his eyebrows, Reiji grinned. “Oh, Ran-Ran, you really know how to flatter a man.”

Sputtering, Ranmaru wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He was mortified and completely unable to look away from his partner. “Where did you find that outfit?”

Reiji sashayed closer, walking like a pro despite wearing stilettos. The heels were dangerously tall and attached to dangerously smooth, muscled legs.

“Do you like?” Reiji stole Ranmaru’s glass and set it on the nightstand before straddling Ranmaru’s hips on the bed. “Our girl gave me some tips. She also found the bunny ears and tail for me.”

Ranmaru groaned as Reiji ground down on his lap. “Fuck.”

“Watch you language, young man,” Reiji teased, nipping Ranmaru’s ear. “Or else I’ll have to punish you.”

“Like I’m going to take you seriously when you’re dressed like a fucking Playboy Bunny,” Ranmaru retorted, thrusting against the bulge in Reiji’s green leotard.

Reiji pushed Ranmaru onto the bed, delighted. “Punishment it is!”

Pushing up Ranmaru’s shirt, Reiji left a trail of fiery kisses from his collarbone, through his trimmed chest hair, and down to neat silver arrowhead pointing into his pants. 

Reiji laughed as he undid Ranmaru’s ripped black jeans. “Your studded belt reminds me of 2006.”

“Fuck off, old man,” Ranmaru groaned. 

With a rough squeeze to Ranmaru’s balls, Reiji tsked. “Naughty, naughty.”

He was more than half-hard by the time Reiji pulled down his pants and boxers. With only a few expert strokes of Reiji’s hand, he was ready.

“What are you planning?” Ranmaru said, grunting when he was given another squeeze.

Reiji’s eyes sparkled with mischief. He fished the lube and a condom from his bedside table. After sliding the condom onto Ranmaru and kissing his cock, Reiji turned around.

The low-cut leotard did wonders in showing off the defined muscles of Reiji’s back. Daily dance practice and a high-protein diet had to have some benefits, after all.

“Take a closer look at my tail, Ran-Ran,” he purred, sending a wink over his shoulder.

“No fucking way,” Ranmaru whispered. If he wasn’t already rock hard, he would be now. He reached out, gripping the fluffy white tail. Up close, he could see the slit in the leotard. He gave a little tug, and Reiji shivered, moaning.

Ranmaru grinned, kissing Reiji’s shoulder blade. “You had Haruka find this for you? Now which one of us is naughty?”

Reiji chuckled and gasped as Ranmaru toyed with the tail. “She- Ah!- she’s such a good girl, huh?”

“Too good for your corrupting influence,” Ranmaru said, pulling at the tail.

“Hah!” Reiji gasped as the ridges of the plug slipped free. “Meanie,” he groaned, leaning back against Ranmaru’s chest.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Ranmaru murmured, biting Reiji’s neck. “I’m gonna fill you back up in just a second.”

Guiding Reiji into a kneeling position, Ranmaru lubed up. He aligned Reiji with himself. “Go on,” he rasped, licking the shell of Reiji’s ear. “Take me.”

Reiji bit his lip, smiling as he sank down, grinding his back against Ranmaru’s peaked nipples. “Oh, Ran-Ran, you’re so deep.”

“And you’re so noisy.”

“You’d better give my mouth something to do, then,” Reiji quipped.

“C’mere,” Ranmaru ordered, cupping his chin and pulling Reiji into a sloppy over-the-shoulder kiss.

He swallowed the moans from Reiji’s lips as his hips rocked up in time to meet Reiji’s bouncing body. 

With one hand still holding Reiji’s cheek, Ranmaru let his other hand slide down Reiji’s body, squeezing the bulging green cloth. 

“Ran!” Reiji broke the kiss with a gasp. “Oh, fuck, right there. Fuuuuck.”

“Do you kiss Haruka and Ai with that mouth?” Ranmaru taunted, slowing his hips to a tease despite Reiji’s protest. 

“Every night while I fuck them,” Reiji retorted, pinching Ranmaru’s thigh. “Ah!”

Ranmaru rolled his eyes, picking up the pace. “And this is why we can’t have neighbors.” His hands crept up Reiji’s torso, gliding over the silk leotard until he could pull down the hem enough to tease Reiji’s dark, hardened nipples.

Reiji whined, his chest arching toward Ranmaru’s calloused fingers. “I’m c-close.”

“Then come for me, baby,” Ranmaru commanded, low and husky as he nipped Reiji’s ear. He pushed the leotard aside, taking Reiji’s length in his hand.

“Ah!” Reiji’s hips slammed down to meet his, and Reiji came hard into the hand around his cock, shivering as Ranmaru continued thrusting into him.

Ranmaru knew Reiji was only a hair’s breath away from overstimulation, so he chased his release as quickly as possible, burying himself to the hilt and letting pleasure take over as Reiji choked on his name.

There was a moment with the only sound was their panting as they settled in the sticky haze.

When Ranmaru let go of him, Reiji had a wobbly dismount before collapsing on the mattress. “It’s been a while since you were that rough with me,” Reiji chuckled, rubbing his aching ass.

Thoroughly spent, Ranmaru flopped back on Reiji’s bed, throwing an arm over his face. “You deserved it.”

“Oh, there’s one more thing,” said Reiji, sounding mischievous despite their mutual exhaustion.

“Mn?”

Reiji smirked, watching for his boyfriend’s reaction. “Haruka has a matching bunny outfit.”

Silver eyes snapped open. “Fuck.” Ranmaru shivered, his limp cock twitching. “What time did she say she’s getting home?”

With a laugh, Reiji laid his head on Ranmaru’s chest, teasing one nipple with his tongue. “I’d say just about in time to join us for round three.”

Ranmaru snorted. “Round three? We’re getting to old to be fucking like rabbits,” he grumbled, flicking Reiji’s headband. 

Reiji cocked a grin. “Speak for yourself.”


End file.
